criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Cool for School
Never Cool for School is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Bronx district of New York City. Plot After the player and Bradley headed to Aquinas High School to investigate further into the person promising to make a stand for the Revolution at the school, they were alerted by high school coach Fabien Olsen that he had found a dead body in his school gymnasium, prompting Bradley and the player to find the body of aerobics student and high schooler Thomas Markham, who they met previously, strangled to death, which Asher was able to confirm was with a skipping rope. They then suspected Fabien in the murder before going on to investigate the school's canteen and suspecting high schooler Jayden-Lee Terry and gothic student Anastasia Fawkes, the latter telling them that she had been following the Revolution's movements ever since they made their first step into the light. Soon after, they learned from Victoria, as a part of her tracking program on high schoolers due to recent events, that the victim often hung out with delinquents behind the local Chocklit Shoppe. After they headed to the Chocklit Shoppe where Victoria was certain that the victim was hanging out with delinquent kids there, they soon found clues to suspect a local delinquent student Nate Kane, as well Aquinas High School principal Bella Sharp in the murder. They then discovered that Anastasia and Thomas were in a romantic relationship and that Fabien pressured the victim to do better in his class, which led Thomas to retaliate back at his coach. Soon after, Nate came to the station to inform them that Thomas was the one who made the blog post about standing up for the Revolution. After learning about Thomas’s secret, the team found out that Bella was trying to find out if the victim was handling drugs and that Jayden-Lee had a fallout with his friend after they both failed in their project, as they were sure the other was to blame. In the end, the team found enough evidence to arrest Jayden-Lee for the murder. Jayden-Lee initally denied the accusations against him, but he soon cracked and confessed to the murder following Bradley questioning him about their failure in their partnered project and he confessed that it wasn’t about the project. He then confessed that he and the victim was running drugs around the district for an extra buck. Their operations were successful for a while, but then the victim decided to quit the drugs and start helping the Revolution, which soon led Jayden-Lee into trouble when he struggled to make ends meet with the drugs. He then confessed that he had asked the victim again for help after their gym class together, but he had refused, which angered him. He then said that if Thomas was going to drive him into the ground, he would take him down too by killing him. He then held a pocket knife to his neck, claiming that maybe the Revolution would succeed with his death, before Victoria managed to grab the knife away from him. Bradley and the player then shipped the student to trial, where Judge González considered the victim’s crimes and had him sentenced to twenty years in prison for the murder and his drug dealing operations with the victim. After the trial, Bradley swore to the player that they would find out more about the Revolution’s potential recruitment. They then questioned Jayden-Lee about Thomas's involvement in the Revolution and Jayden-Lee confessed that he didn't want any involvement with the organization, but he knew that the victim frequented the cafeteria often, prompting the player and Bradley to head to the canteen to investigate. They then managed to recover Thomas's wallet and discover a torn note written to the victim from Anastasia. They then questioned Anastasia about the note that she wrote to the victim and Anastasia confessed that she had saw the victim handing out brochures in the school gymnasium and that she was sure he was doing something criminal-related. They then headed to the gymnasium where they found a brochure that detailed a recruitment. They then sent the brochure to Rhys, who confirmed that (per Thomas's notes on his phone found during the investigation) the Revolution was recruiting high school students and university students at the local university's open day before they would do a rebellion in the name of the organization. Meanwhile, Principal Sharp asked for the police's help in investigating Nate's doings to ensure that he wasn't up to anything bad. The player and Samara then found a handgun in the Chocklit Shoppe before Penelope revealed that the handgun had Nate's fingerprints on the holster. They then confronted the delinquent, who confessed that the handgun was actually Thomas's handgun and that Thomas had showed the gun to him, claiming it belonged to his father. Nate then told them that he found it odd that Thomas had the handgun that his father owned before Samara told the player that she theorized Thomas was going to use it in his uprising for the Revolution. They then informed Bella that Nate's record was clean before the principal rewarded them for their work in the murder and the investigations. After all the events, Chief Law told the team that with their latest discoveries of Thomas having a handgun and that he was handing out brochures for a recruitment at the local university, he had called the headmistress Crystal Bright of the developments. He then told Samara and the player to head to the university's open day to stop the Revolution's recruitment and imminent plans against New York City. Summary Victim *'Thomas Markham' (found dead in the school gym, strangled) Murder Weapon *'Skipping Rope' Killer *'Jayden-Lee Terry' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses the jump rope *The suspect eats salted peanuts *The suspect drinks sport drinks Profile *The suspect uses the jump rope *The suspect eats salted peanuts *The suspect drinks sport drinks Apperance *The suspect wears a tie. Profile *The suspect eats salted peanuts Profile *The suspect uses the jump rope *The suspect eats salted peanuts *The suspect drinks sport drinks Profile *The suspect uses the jump rope *The suspect eats salted peanuts *The suspect drinks sport drinks Apperance *The suspect wears a tie. Killer's Profile *The killer uses the jump rope. *The killer eats salted peanuts. *The killer drinks sport drinks. *The killer is six feet tall. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate High School Gym. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Headband; New Suspect: Fabien Olsen) *Question Fabien about the murder of his student. (New Crime Scene: School Canteen) *Investigate School Canteen. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Locked Box) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: School Photo; New Suspect: Jayden-Lee Terry) *Question Jayden-Lee about the murder of his friend. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Bracelet) *Examine Faded Bracelet. (Result: Bracelet Details Revealed; New Suspect: Anastasia Fawkes) *Question Anastasia about the murder at her school. *Examine Victim's Headband. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Analyze Brown Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats salted peanuts) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses the jump rope) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Chocklit Shoppe. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Faded Paper, Locked Box) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Skull Badge; New Suspect: Nate Kane) *Question Nate about giving Thomas his badge. (Attribute: Nate eats salted peanuts) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Notes on Victim; New Suspect: Bella Sharp) *Question Principal Sharp about following the victim. (Attribute: Bella eats salted peanuts and uses the jump rope) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Jump Rope) *Analyze Jump Rope. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Skipping Rope; Attribute: The killer drinks sport drinks; New Crime Scene: Lunch Tables) *Investigate Lunch Tables. (Clues: Gym Shirt, Broken Pieces) *Examine Gym Shirt. (Result: Brown Powder) *Examine Broken Powder. (Result: Protein Shake Powder) *Question Fabien Olsen about his powder on the victim's gym shirt. (Attribute: Fabien drinks sport drinks, eats salted peanuts and uses the jump rope) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Expensive Bracelet) *Analyze Bracelet. (09:00:00) *Question Anastasia about her romantic relationship. (Attribute: Anastasia eats salted peanuts) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Nate about Thomas's biggest secret. (Attribute: Nate uses the jump rope and drinks sport drinks; New Crime Scene: Shoppe Booths) *Investigate Shoppe Booths. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Lost and Found) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Texts to Jayden-Lee) *Ask Jayden-Lee about the argument. (Attribute: Jayden-Lee uses the jump rope, drinks sport drinks and eats salted peanuts) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim) *Analyze Photo of Victim. (09:00:00) *Question Bella Sharp about her photo of the victim. (Attribute: Bella drinks sport drinks) *Investigate Gym Equipment. (Clues: Locked Camera, Pile of Weights) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is six feet tall) *Examine Pile of Weights. (Result: Snapped Handle) *Analyze Snapped Handle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Theorem (5/6). (No stars) The Revolution Theorem (5/6) *Ask Jayden-Lee about the victim's plans. *Investigate School Canteen. (Clue: Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Note to Thomas) *Question Anastasia about confronting Thomas. (Reward: High School Jersey) *Investigate High School Gym. (Clue: Faded Brochure) *Examine Faded Brochure. (Result: Open Day Recruitment) *Analyze Open Day Recruitment Brochure. (06:00:00) *See what Bella wants help with. *Investigate Chocklit Shoppe. (Clue: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun. (03:00:00) *Question Nate about the handgun. (Reward: Burger) *Inform Bella Sharp that Nate hasn't done anything wrong. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Bronx (TBB)